June 'O6 Short Stories for SMMFC
by Sheankelor
Summary: The Sailor Stars and Kakyuu star in a series of tied short stories. They start in the past on their home planet and go all the way to the end of Stars and beyond. Written for SMMFC in the month of June. Please let me know if you enjoy!
1. In these Shoes

Title: In these Shoes?  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Starlights (4 inch heels)  
Genre: Comedy  
Version: Manga - Pre-stars on Kinmoku  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story._

A/N: _In my universe I have create 2 more Sailor Stars - StarProtector (Maya) and StarDestroyer (Celene)_

Taiki stared at the henshin stick in her hands. Trembling she held it up and called out "Maker Star Power, Make-Up! ". 

She felt the power course over her. She couldn't believe how wonderful it felt. When the transformation was complete she looked down at the long black gloves and boots. Slowly raising her eyes, she saw four Sailor Stars. 

"What? How? When?" 

StarProtector laughed. "What question do you want answered first?" 

StarHealer reached out to their newest member while shooting the tall brown haired Sailor Star a quelling look. "You are Sailor StarMaker, the newest member of our group." 

Taiki looked at her in amazement. "I'm a Sailor Star?" She looked back down at the outfit she wore, and then smiled. "I am a Sailor Star!" 

She took a step forward and would have fell flat on her face, but StarFighter caught her. While holding on StarFighter's arm she lifted up her foot to look at the heel on her boot. 

"Four inches? How can I fight and protect out Princess in four inch heels!!??" The exclamation burst from her.

StarDestroyer laughed harder than StarProtector had. Between laughs she said, "You get used to it."


	2. Going Hunting

Title: Going Hunting  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (forest)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga - pre-stars on Kinmoku  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story. _

_A/N: I created White Crane. Hope you enjoy her. Written for RayaLight._

Taiki listened to the birds chirping through the trees. Standing here in the largest forest on Kinmoku she couldn't believe that her home was under attack. _'Who is Galaxia? Why does she want to take over Kinmoku?'_ She continued her walk through the trees looking carefully at her surroundings. _'There is supposed to be an enemy around here somewhere.'_ A little further down she spotted a flash of white through the trees. 

"A bird?" 

Slowly her footsteps lead her to where the flash was. Suddenly a voice came from above her head. 

"AH! One of the lovely starseeds have come hunting. Ha ha ha ha ha-a-a. But I shall be the one carrying home the prize!" 

"Maker Star Power, Make-Up! " Taiki spun about as she transformed. When she finished she looked up into the trees. "Who is there?" 

There was a flash of white and a rustle, then in front of her was a tall lady with long white hair. Her hair disappeared into her dress which was made of white feathers. She raised a gloved covered hands. Her dress was attached to the edge of her gloves which ended at her wrists. It appeared like she had wings. 

"I am White Crane. And I want your starseed." 

She then brought her hands together in front of her. "GALATICA WIND!!!" 

A blast of air flew from her hands with the force of a hurricane. 

StarMaker jumper out of the way of the attack. "Not that easily!" 

White Crane's eyes narrowed as she followed Maker's movements. "I'll get you!" She spun around, and prepared to attack again. Her movements were as graceful as a bird's. 

Maker attacked before White Crane could. "Star Sensitive Uterus!" 

White Crane had to stop her attack so she could get out of the way. With her dress still swirling around her thighs she attacked again. "GALATICA WIND!!!" 

This time she hit Maker as she tried to dodge away. Maker flew into the nearest tree breaking it in two. As she struggled back to her feet, White Crane raised her hands for her next attack. 

"GALATICA WIND!!!" 

At the last second Maker dodged the attack. 

"Star Sensitive Uterus!" 

White Crane couldn't dodge the attack . She went flying into the underbrush. Maker peered around trying to see where she was. After ten minutes of looking she left the forest wondering where White Crane had gone to.

White Crane came to a while later in underbrush. When she peered out between the branches she saw that her prey had escaped. "I'll get her next time."


	3. Interrupted Picnic

Title: Interrupted Picnic  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (Empathy)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga - pre-stars on Kinmoku  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story. _

A/N: _In my universe I have create 2 more Sailor Stars - StarProtector (Maya) and StarDestroyer (Celene). I have also created Platinum Dragon. I hope you enjoy them. This one is for RayaLight._

Maya, Celene, Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya were enjoying a picnic when they heard it. There was an energy surge, a crash, and a scream. The picnic was over. Jumping up they drew out their henshin sticks. 

"Maker Star Power, Make up!"  
"Protector Star Power, Make up!"  
"Healer Star Power, Make up!"  
"Fighter Star Power, Make up!"  
"Destroyer Star Power, Make up!" 

Once transformed they ran in the direction of the screams. In the clearing nearest to their picnic area they saw one of Galaxia's animamates with a family laying on the ground in front of her. When they burst into the clearing the animamate spun about on her silver heeled boots. The sun sun glinted off her platinum hair. When she saw who came into the clearing she smiled. 

"Welcome..I see my prizes have been delivered to me." Her silver fishtail dress finished twirling around her calves. She flicked her fingers and called out "GALACTICA LASH!" 

The Stars scattered, but Healer was caught. While holding the end of the energy rope the animamate introduced herself. "I am Platinum Dragon. And so you can all empathize with your friends pain... Galactica Shock." 

Energy absorbed from Healer burst from the rope shocking the others. Fighter jumper out of the way. Healer started screaming and then she wilted. 

"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter directed the beam to cut the rope between Platinum Dragon and Healer slicing the rope in two. Once the rope was cut Healer collapsed into a heap.

Protector step between Platinum Dragon and Healer. "Star Shield!" A wave of blue energy coalesced into a wall in front of her. She nodded to Destroyer.

"Star Destructive Crash!!" 

Maker also threw her attack. "Star Sensitive Uterus!" 

Platinum Dragon dodged Destroyer's attack but was hit by Maker's attack. Drawing herself back up to her feet Platinum Dragon backed away quickly and disappeared. _"I can't face all of them at one time... I need help._

The Stars turned and checked on Healer. Determining that she would be fine, but needed to rest they took her home.


	4. What is it worth?

Title: What is it worth?  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Starlights (Glory)  
Genre: Drama  
Version: Manga - Pre-stars on Kinmoku  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story._

A/N: _In my universe I have create 2 more Sailor Stars - StarProtector (Maya) and StarDestroyer (Celene) _

Maya called all of the Stars together for a meeting. Seiya hoped she had finally found someone to help them. Galaxia was so powerful. She wasn't sure how much longer they would survive. By time she made it into the room everyone else was there. Looking into Maya's face, Seiya has a sinking feeling in her stomach. _'It's not good news."_ She took a deep breath and sat down at the table. 

Yaten acknowledged Seiya and then turned to Maya. "What is so important that you pulled all of us away from our duties?" 

Maya looked at all of them. She knew they weren't going to like this, but it was the only way to save everyone. 

"Then I'll get right to the point." She glanced at everyone briefly. "We should join Galaxia." 

Celene slammed her hand on to the table and stood up. "What! You are crazy!! Galaxia is trying to destroy us and our world! Why should we become apart of that?" 

Taiki spoke a little calmer, but there was still acid in her tone. "You are StarProtector. You are supposed to protect this world and our Princess no matter what. Why should we join Galaxia? How would that save anyone?" 

Seiya's eyes narrowed and she spit out her question. "If we are all with Galaxia, who will protect our people? Or haven't you noticed that she is killing everyone, or at least taking their starseeds." 

Yaten quietly added. "That is as good as killing them, if not worse than murdering them right out." 

Maya let them all have their say. When they finished she continued. "If we all join her, then she'll stop destroying our home. Once she has the Princess's Starseed as well as ours, she will leave. Then our world will be safe again." 

"So you are going to sacrifice Kakyuu as well?" Yaten spoke with an unnatural calm. 

"She has to be. It's the only way. I know she is willing to sacrifice herself for the good of her people." Maya felt defensive. They should see the truth in what she was saying. 

Celene sat back down slowly. "We can't give up. Where is the glory in giving up?" 

Maya shot her a scathing look. "This isn't about glory, it is about surviving." 

Celene nodded. "Sorry. I chose the wrong word. What makes you think Galaxia will stop?" 

Maya looked down at the table. "It just makes sense." 

She couldn't tell them about the meeting she had with Red Crow and Aluminum Siren. They wouldn't understand. She looked at Celene, her eyes pleading with her partner to understand. Celene reached over and held her hand, and then spoke. 

"We can't do it, Maya. I can't do it. My job is to destroy anyone trying to harm our planet with all that is in me. You are to protect this planet from them as well as keeping me from destroying it when I attack the invaders. Seiya is the Princess's main guard. Taiki is to help her and Yaten. Yaten is to heal all of this when we have finished. If she can't , then Taiki is to remake everything. That is the way it is. We can't change what we have to do. We must protect our Princess and her world, or die trying." Celene's eyes also pleaded for understanding.

Maya studied the faces of her friends and partners. They were all determined that she was wrong. She nodded slowly. "If that is the way it must be." 

They all slowly left the meeting room. Maya walked out of the palace and headed to the meeting place that Red Crow had made. _'If I must do it on my own I will, but I have to protect this world. I don't want or need the glory of saving it. I just have to do it.'_

She saw Red Crow as she entered the park. Red Crow spoke first. "Well? Are they going to do it?" 

Maya shook her head no. Red Crow pursed her lips and looked hard at her. "And what about you? Galaxia might stop if one of you join us." 

Maya looked at her with a small amount of hope in her eyes. "Yes, I'll do it then." 

Red Crow smiled and then without any preamble took her starseed. 

When Maya opened her eyes again she saw she was wearing the bracelets of the Animamates, and she felt Galaxia in the back of her head controlling all her movements. It was then she realized everyone was right. Galaxia wouldn't stop for anything.


	5. Betrayal

Title: Betrayal  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (Murder)  
Genre: Drama  
Version: Manga - Pre-stars on Kinmoku  
Rating: G/PG 

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story._

A/N: _In my universe I have create 2 more Sailor Stars - StarProtector (Maya) and StarDestroyer (Celene) _

Celene drooped on a bench in the park. _'It's been a week since we've seen Maya. Where is she? What happened to her? Seiya and the others think the worst. That she joined Galaxia.'_ She tried to shake that thought out of her head. _'She wouldn't do that. '_ Sighing she tried to avoid the nagging doubt in the back of her head. As she let her head drop back against the bench she felt a power signature close by. Jumping to her feet she started scanning the area for an enemy. Off to her right she saw Platinum Dragon walking out of the woods her silver heels making no noise on the path. She swished her silver hair back over her should. To her left White Crane stepped out her white feather dress swirling around her legs. Pulling out her henshin stick she called out. "Destroyer Star Power, Make-up!" 

As she fell into her final stance, out walked StarProtector. _'Something is different.'_ Glancing at her partners wrists, she felt her gut wrench. "NO!!! What happened!? Protector! Why?" 

Protector smiled. "To save our world." Holding out a beckoning hand she continued "Join us Destroyer." 

Destroyer backed away from the her hand. "No. I can't. Come back to us Protector." 

Protector slowly shook her head no. "If you can't join me then I have need of your Starseed. " 

Platinum Dragon and White Crane threw out their attacks. "Galactica Lash!" "Galactica Wind!" 

Destroyer dodged both attacks and pushed the alert button on her communicator. Spinning around she threw her lowest power attack at them. "Star Destructive Crash!" 

Protector threw up her hands. "Galactica Shield!" Destroyer's attack bounced away harmlessly. 

Protector smirked "I am this world's protector. Even your power can't defeat me!" 

Destroyer looked at the three against her, and knew there was only one way. She closed her for a brief second and wished her friend goodbye. Then she shot off into space. Glancing behind her she saw all three of them following her.

Seiya saw the alert light flashing. She looked back at Kakyuu and then turned on the main screen. Searching though all the choices she finally found the source of the alert. Yaten and Taiki came rushing in shouting."Where is it?" "Where do we need to go? 

Both of them stopped and stared in horror at the screen. The same horror that was on Seiya's face and Kakyuu's face. On the screen they saw Protector wearing Galaxia's bracelets, and she was attacking Destroyer. Kakyuu spoke for all of them "No. She can't have. Why?" Shaking her head she turned to her three Stars. Trying to keep the tears out of her voice she said. "Go help Destroyer. Quickly." 

All three transformed, and then started to run to Destroyer's aid. Maker and Healer stopped Fighter. 

"You've have to stay here and protect Kakyuu. If Protector has changed sides...She knows where we are, and how to get here." 

Fighter's face tightened, but she turned back. "Go.. Hurry!" 

They ran out the door. 

When they made it to the park all they saw where the remnants of a battle. Healer called Fighter. 

"Where is she!?" Fighter could here the desperation in her voice. Hers sounded just as desperate. "Destroyer took off to space. Hurry! They are winning!" 

Healer and Maker held hands and shot off towards space. Desperately trying to make it on time. 

When Destroyer thought she was far enough away from the planet she turned to face her opponents. Her face was set. _'I'll cry later. Right know I have to de..destroy them.'_

White Crane and Platinum Dragon both attacked again. She dodged Platinum Dragons' lash but White Crane's wind hit her square in the chest. Flying back she saw Protector powering up for her attack. The wind caused her to flip over. _'Now is the time I have to do it.'_ She forced her self to spin around to face her attackers. Pulling all her power she prepared for her most powerful attack. 

Protector watched as Destroyer was thrown by White Crane's attack. _'She will be vulnerable right now. Now will be the time to take her out.'_ As she powered up for her attack, Maya was crying the small part of her mind that she had won back from Galaxia. 

All four of them threw their attacks at the same time. "Galactica Wind!" "Galactica Lash!" "Galactica Spiked Barricade!" "Star Breaker!" 

Destroyer felt all her power leave her, and then the rush of the attacks hitting her. Her last thought was _'Please don't let it hit Kinmoku.'_

Protector, White Crane and Platinum Dragon stared at the powerful attack streaking towards them. There was no escape. As it washed over them, Maya felt sadness and joy. _'I'm sorry everyone! I'm free!!'_

Kakyuu screamed out loud. Seiya felt like her world was coming apart. She frantically searched the screen trying to find any sign that Celene was still around. _'Maybe she just powered down. Maybe she is still alive!'_

Kakyuu was sobbing in the background."No...no... both of them murdered. Both of them are gone..."

Healer and Maker barely avoided being incinerated by Destroyer's attack. When they could finally see what was happening, they both felt all their happiness drain away. 

They quickly returned to the palace. Running to the communications room they stopped when they saw Kakyuu and Fighter. All four just stared at each other not wanting to believe what just happened.


	6. Where to run

Title: Where to run  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (Safe)  
Genre: Drama  
Version: Manga - Pre-stars on Kinmoku  
Rating: G/PG 

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story._

A/N: _In my universe I have create 2 more Sailor Stars - StarProtector (Maya) and StarDestroyer (Celene) _

Yaten sat with her arm wrapped around Kakyuu. They ended up having to fight their way out of the palace after StarDestroyer died. They destroyed two more Animamates, but all of them had taken damage. Her eyes slid over to Seiya. She was hurt the worst. If the Princess had not started fighting with them, Seiya would be dead too. She returned her attention to Kakyuu. "We have to find some help. Maya " She stopped for a moment to fight back the tears. They would have to wait. "Maya was searching to find someone strong enough to stand against Galaxia. She never finished her search. She had a list of possibilities, but she said none of them could get here fast enough to help."

Kakyuu shook her head and said adamantly. "I can't desert my planet. Kinmoku needs me...us to stay. I can't leave them to die." 

Yaten shook her head. "We can't stay. Maya was right about one thing. She wants our crystals the most." 

Taiki straighten up from the computer where she was working, and stretched her back. She had given Seiya the only computer chair. "If we go then Galaxia will chase us. That is why we've got to make sure that where ever we go will have someone able to defeat her." 

Seiya snorted. "I doubt anyone is. Well maybe just her, but when you add all her minions..." She turned back to the console where she was typing. 

Kakyuu remained stubborn. "We can't believe that they will all follow us." 

Yaten started and looked over at the scanner next to her. "No one has followed us yet. It was a good idea to come to Maya's castle. I hope it really is the last place they will look for us." 

Kakyuu gestured at the scanner. "See they haven't even tracked us this far." 

Seiya spun her chair about to face her Princess. "We have to go. We've got to find someone who can help us. If we stay then we all die like Celene and Maya. Then there will be no hope to heal our world. As long as you and Taiki stay alive, our world can be revived. Remember StarMaker's power. But she needs you to be able to give birth to our world. Yaten's and my job is to keep both of you alive until then." 

Taiki let Seiya's words drift through her mind. _'But the Princess comes before me. She could revive the world without me if she had to.'_

Yaten took up where Seiya left off. "The only way we know how to protect you is to take you away from here. All those choices on Maya's list were too far away to make it here in time to save us. So we have to go to them. All we need to do is to find the most powerful one. Then you have to convince them to help." 

Kakyuu moved away from Yaten and started pacing. _'I know we are not strong enough to defeat her. And I don't want anymore of my Stars to die... I'll have to go. If StarProtector really did find someone strong enough.. then we will go. If she didn't I'm not leading Galaxia to someone else's home.'_  
Sounding worried she said. "We can't stay here long. If we really are going to leave, we need to do it quickly." 

Taiki started flipping through the files a little slower. "I think I found something here." 

Seiya kept working on hers. "Let us know when you are sure." 

Taiki didn't bother to reply, she just kept on working. Twenty minutes later she said "Found one." 

Everyone's attention focused on her. "There is a system in the about 30,000 light years from the center of the galaxy. It is called the Sol System according to Maya's notes. She has directions in here, but it is a long journey. The planet we want is the third one from their sun, Sol. The planet is called Terra, or Earth. Maya notes that there are several powerful starseeds there. And they are most likely Sailor Stars." 

They all looked at their Princess waiting to see what she had decided. Kakyuu swallowed hard. _'They found it. Somewhere safe. Somewhere we can flee to and recover. And hopefully find allies.'_ Closing her eyes, she nodded her ascent, she couldn't say the words that she felt sentenced her planet to death. _'StarMaker will have to remake it when we defeat Galaxia.'_

Seiya turned back to the computer. "Come on Taiki. We need to delete all information about Sol. Maybe even plant false information. Maybe that will buy us some time." 

When they finished, Yaten checked the scanners one last time. They still weren't found. It was time to go. They each transformed and flew off into space. Hoping that Sol would be a safe haven. 


	7. A long trip

Title: A long trip  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (unrequited)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga - Pre-stars on Kinmoku  
Rating: G 

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story._

They knew that the trip to the Sol system was going to be a long one. Kakyuu kept up with her Sailor Stars to begin with, but something was pulling her back. Slowly she turned around. Her love for her home was calling her back. She checked on Maker, Healer, and Fighter. They hadn't noticed yet that she wasn't with them. 

_'They are all so tired. That last fight took a lot, and hurt them a lot too.'_ She had done her best to not let them know how much she was hurt, nor how low her energy level was. 

Her eyes drifted back to Kinmoku, and before she realized it she was drifting back there as well. _'I can't leave. She still needs me.' _Tears started coming to her eyes. 

As she watched the shadow of Galaxia reached across Kinmoku, snuffing out all the life on the planet. The connection the planet had with her princess snapped. Kakyuu hand jerked up to her chest as she felt her heart shatter. The tears fell from her eyes as she mourned. 

_'I still love you... even though you don't love me right now. '_ Wiping the tears away from her eyes, she looked on last time at her beloved home. _'I will come back and I will save you.'_

She turned back around to catch up with the others but did not see them. Their lights had faded into the background of lights._'They did not have enough energy to stand out unless I am close to them.'_ She searched for them as she flew off towards Sol.

Fighter was the first to notice that Kakyuu was missing. She signaled Maker and Healer. All three started to search for her, but her light had dimmed and faded into the background. Up ahead Healer spotted a light that resembled the princess' shine. They sped on ahead hoping it was truly her. When they reached the spot the light was gone without a trace or a path to follow. Hoping that Kakyuu was okay and remembered the directions they had found, they continued onto Sol, watching for her the entire way. 

Kakyuu felt her power failing her as she fell to Earth. She noticed all the meteors falling around her, and avoided being hit. She used up the last of her power to slow her decent. The last ten feet she fell unconscious and landed on a ship's deck. A little girl with heart shaped odangos rescued her, and now she rested inside an incense burner trying to heal.


	8. Making a living

Title: Making a living  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (Different occupations)  
Genre: General  
Version:pre-Manga  
Rating: G 

_Starlights and Kakyuu are, of course, Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story. _

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten sat in a park, looking glum. They had reached Earth last night during a small meteor shower. The first thing to go wrong was that Kakyuu was still missing. The second thing wrong was they were not meet by this system's Stars. There were so many Stars for this system, and so strong, they really thought they would be met. The last thing was that they needed to somehow live on this unknown planet. 

Huddling around each other to try and keep warm, they were discussing the third problem as it was the most pressing. 

Taiki ran a hand through her hair. "We need to find out more about this world before we decided what we can do." 

Seiya nodded in agreement. "But we need to eat, dress in this planet's style, and a place to stay. I don't know where to start." 

Yaten was also nodding. "Yeah, and we need to find out if we can even communicate with these people." 

Taiki put a hand up to her ear piece. "These will solve the communication problem. They'll translate for us. Reading is a totally different problem." 

Seiya stood up and dusted off. "Okay, since we can talk to them, lets go into town and gather what information we can." 

The others followed suit.

The first thing they had decided on was to dress as men. The clothes were very similar to their clothes from home. Also it gave them an easy disguise. 

They found jobs waiting tables. The job provided them with food, as long as they didn't mind leftovers. But they still were sleeping at a shelter near the restaurant. 

Seiya counted the money again. "I think we have enough for a one room apartment. Maybe more ... let's go look." 

They got directions to a good rental agency from the shelter's managers. They normally sent people there because the agency kept a list of low income housing that wasn't in the slums. When they arrived they glanced at all the ads on the window. Everyone of them were beyond their price range. Seiya looked at the other two. "The manager said they keep a list, so maybe it's not posted. Let's check inside." 

When they stepped in, the agent on duty greeted them with a smile. "What can I help you find?" 

Taiki stepped forward, bowed slightly, and explained their needs. The agent flipped through all her listings. Scanning the pages she jotted down three listings. "Here are three choices. All three have their pros and cons. The first one is only one large room. All of you would have to share. The kitchen is in the same room. You would share a community bathroom down the hall from it." She looked at them trying to judge their reactions. They didn't look too enthusiastic about it. "The second choice is a bit more expensive, but it includes one large room and bathroom. Still all the sleeping and living in the same space, but you will have your own bath." Watching their faces she noticed that they looked resigned to it. _'Okay this one is an acceptable choice. Let's offer the last one.'_ "The third choice is a bit above your price range, but it has a separate living area and sleeping area. It also has its own kitchen and bath." 

Yaten cut in slightly exasperated. "If it is above our price range... why mention it?" 

"Because if one of you are any good at landscaping and is willing to take a position at the complex, you'll get a discount on the room. That would put it right into your price range." 

Seiya and Taiki looked expectantly at Yaten. She sighed, "Can we check out both of the last two?" 

"Here are the keys, directions, and a letter to the manager of the second one so they will interview one of you for the position." 

"Thanks." 

They took the keys and walked out. 

"Which one do we go to first?" Taiki was looking at the directions. 

Seiya and Taiki looked over at Yaten. "Are you willing to take the job? It means that you won't be able to look for her that much. At least at the restaurant we get to see lots of people." 

Yaten considered, and then finally answered. "I'll do it. If I can get the position, then we can live better and have a place to offer her as a haven. One that I can guard because I'm there to work, not heading off some place else. Lead the way, Taiki." 

Yaten got the position, and they rented the apartment. Taiki helped Yaten read about all the plants that she was to take care of. "You know Taiki, maybe you should become a tutor." 

"I wonder if they have any part time positions so I can keep working at the restaurant, too?" Taiki started looking for the help wanted ads. 

Finding the ads, she started looking. 

Taiki came home from tutoring English to a small group of high school students preparing for their entrance exams. Yaten was already making dinner in the kitchen. They were waiting on Seiya to get home so they could eat. Taiki put down her collection of books and aids. It turned out that she was good at tutoring, and it paid better than waiting tables. What had started out as part time had become a full time position. She would be heading back out after dinner to work with another group at cram school. That one had been a hard position to get, but she tested into it. She had aced all the tests they had given her. In the next month she would be starting college. The school had helped her get a full scholarship to the local university were she was planning to study for an education degree. 

Yaten came out of the kitchen. "I had some developers looking at my gardens today. They want me to design the new gardens for the shopping mall. That will be the fourth designing job I've got. Maybe I should advertise?" 

"Just as long as you don't stop working on these gardens and we lose our home." Seiya's voice came from the doorway. She remembered the lease they had signed. This apartment was reserved for the groundskeeper. 

Yaten watched her round the corner. "No way. They are giving me my work. The developers come, see the gardens here, and then ask me to help them. I seem to be gaining a reputation as the one to come to if you need to revive and repair old, run down landscapes." 

Yaten carried the food to the table while Taiki set it. They all settled down and to eat. Taiki and Yaten kept looking at Seiya during dinner. She looked like she had some great news. She finally spilled it while they were cleaning up. 

"I've been asked to model. I've throughly researched this corporation and they are legitimate. And they are not one of those dime a dozen modeling agencies. I'm going to try. If nothing else it will get my face out there, and you know how much she loved to look at magazines. I'll keep waiting tables until this takes off. If it does take off." 

Yaten and Taiki cheered. They had been a bit worried that Seiya was the only one still waiting tables.  
Taiki looked at the time, and grabbed her bag. Turning back, she looked at her partners. Sounding as happiest she ever had on Earth, she said, "We need to put up a calender so were know where everyone will be. Then we need to plan a celebration dinner. When Seiya's modeling job takes off, we will have finally completed our third objective, making a living. And it will be a good start on the first objective, finding Kakyuu. 

Taiki came home for lunch. All three of them were making ends meet with extra on the side, but they still were being frugal. She pulled out the leftovers from the fridge and settled at the table. Looking at the calender she noticed that Yaten was in a design meeting until one o'clock. Then, she would get back to her garden here until dinner time. Seiya was on location today at the beach. The modeling career had taken off quickly. It seemed tall slender guys were in. And Seiya was making sure to do her best even with the limitations of the disguise. They all thought she had the best chance to reach their princess. She was the best known of them. They no longer worked at the little restaurant that gave them their start, but they did eat there on occasion. 


	9. Left behind

Title: Left behind  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (useless)  
Genre: General  
Version: pre-Manga  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are, of course, Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story. _

Making sure her male disguise was in place, Seiya walked towards the restaurant. They had been on Earth for six months already, and not one of them have spotted the Princess. Of course, she didn't think that Yaten had a chance of finding Kakyuu since she was stuck taking care of the gardens of the apartment complex. _'But she might have a chance since she has been getting outside commissions. She has done so well reviving the gardens that developers that have run down gardens are coming to see her.'_ Since Taiki had become a tutor she only gets to see middle-school and high-school students. _'But Kakyuu might be in hiding, and might have disguised herself as a high school girl. So Taiki has a slim chance of finding her as well.'_ And then there was herself. She was the only one still at the restaurant. Supposedly she had the best chance to spot Kakyuu, but she had noticed a long time ago that only regular customers came into the restaurant. That made her the most useless member of the group. She brought in the least amount of money, and she was not improving their chance of finding the princess. _'Well, I just have to try and improve my situation.'_ With that thought she walked in and grabbed her apron. Slipping it over her head, she flipped her hair out of the way. Picking up her order pad she headed for the tables, taking care to look at everyones face. 

Stopping at her table she started work. "Welcome, how can I help you?" 

Mr. Ryoku had been watching his waiter approach the table. _'Good moves, nice face, and looks good in the uniform. I bet he would look good in anything.'_ "Yes, you can. How would like to become a model? I'm scouting about for some fresh talent. I'm looking for a male model with your coloration." 

Seiya looked at him for a moment. "I don't know. Can I have a little while to consider it?" 

Mr. Ryoku smiled. "Sure. Here is my card. Give me a call when you know your answer, and I'll met you back here. Now I would like to eat a burger, fries and a coke." 

Seiya took the card and his order. _'This might be my way to help. But first I need to research this firm.'_

The next week she was sitting across from Mr. Ryoku. "Thank you for considering me." 

Mr. Ryoku smiled back at her. "Thank you for accepting. It will only be small parts at the beginning. A couple of ads here and there, but as you become known" his smile widened "I think you won't have any time or need of a part time job." 

Seiya smiled in return. They both stood up and shook hands. _'That is what I'm hoping for.'_


	10. The next step

Title: The next step  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (Kinky)  
Genre: General  
Version: pre-Manga  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are, of course, Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story. _

Seiya plopped on the couch and looked at the calender on the wall. Yaten was out working in the gardens, and Taiki was in class. She marveled over how all these people believed they were older than they truly were. If they knew her real age, she would have to be in high school right now, or at least have tutors. _'Well, they don't know our gender or our age. They don't even know our true last names, or where we were born. There is so much they don't know.'_

Leaning further back on the couch she thought about all the events that happened at the photo shoot. She had enjoyed the beach, and hadn't minded all the girls draped over her. _'It was hard to keep hidden the fact I am a girl, but somehow I did it.'_ What had really caught her attention was some of the girls' hair. For some reason in the morning it was all kinky and curly, but come time for the photo shoot it was straight. It had taken her most of the trip to discover that they sat for an hour just to have their hair straightened with an iron. Seiya still felt the wonderment over that. _'All that effort just to get rid of a few curls and waves. Okay some of them had very kinky hair, but still that is a lot of effort.'_ She decided that she would tell the others over dinner. They could all enjoy a good laugh at the silliness of it all. 

Her mind continued to play the events of the trip through her head. The only other one that stood out as strange was when she was caught singing. The photographers, the other models, and even her manager had seemed to think she was good even though Yaten and Taiki had not been there with her. Mr. Ryoku was now trying to talk her into becoming an idol. He pestered her the entire way home. She finally told him she would try only if he let her, Yaten, and Taiki try as a group. She didn't think she could do it alone. She hoped that would dissuade him from following up on it, but she figured that she had better tell the girls tonight as well. Hopefully they wouldn't be too mad. 

As dinner ended, Seiya found her courage to tell Yaten and Taiki what she had done. Both of them listened quietly. Taiki was the first to comment when she was done. "Being idols will take a lot of time." 

Yaten looked over at the calender. "And I have a number of meetings to go to, and I don't want to lose this apartment. If the idol thing doesn't work, we'll need a roof over our heads to come back to." 

Seiya nodded in agreement to both statements. "But I think we should try. I don't think it could eat up all of our time at first. We have to become famous for that to happen. But it would put all of us out into the media. She will have a much better chance of finding us. And Taiki, you at least should remember how much she liked boy bands." 

Taiki sighed. "She does, and you're right we will be more in the public eye if we succeed." 

Yaten interjected. "I still don't want to chance not having a place to stay." 

"Okay, if we get the chance, then we strive for it, but not at the loss of all that we have already earned. Agreed?" Seiya looked both of them. 

"Agreed."  
"Agreed." 

Taking a breath Seiya continued, "Now for something funnier." and proceed to tell them about the girls that spent an hour to straighten their kinky, curly hair.


	11. Are the stage lights bright enough?

Title: Are Stage Lights Bright Enough?  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights(lyrics)  
Genre: General  
Version: pre-Manga  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are, of course, Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story. _

Mr. Ryoku presented her with a the pamphlet when she arrived at the next photo shoot. 

"Seiya, here is the perfect opportunity. Gather the other two guys, your brothers I think you said, and go to this idol contest. I have registered you to compete under the name "The Three Lights". 

Seiya accepted the pamphlet, and put it into her pocket. "Thank you, sir. We'll be there. Shall we get started?" 

When Seiya had a chance to read the pamphlet she thought, _'We need to have a song to sing, and we will be competing against lots of other groups. The competition is broken into different sections, solo acts, duets, and group acts. We'll have to do our best.'_

That evening she showed it to Yaten and Taiki after dinner. Taiki flipped through it, and then looked up at Seiya. "Mr. Ryuko registered us all as your brothers? So, all of out last names are Kou? That is the name you picked for modeling, right?" 

Seiya grinned."Yeah, we're all Kou." 

All three of them looked at each other. Yaten finally asked "What are we going to sing?" 

Brushing the dust off their coats, they walked into the competition. Looking around they spotted where to sign in. Seiya approached the desk with Yaten and Taiki behind her. With a slight bow she spoke to the girl was staring at her. "Hi. We are the Three Lights. Is this where we sign in?" 

The girl behind the desk caught her breath and tried to stop staring. _'These three are the best looking boy band so far today. If they sound as good as they look...'_

"Um-m. Welcome. Yes this is where you sign in. You said you were the Three Lights?" 

Seiya replied. "Yes, that is who we are." 

The girl looked at them for another moment, then looked back at her sheet. "Seiya Kou" Seiya nodded, "Yaten Kou" Yaten nodded, "and Taiki Kou." Taiki nodded. "Okay, here is your badges, and go that way please." They turned and went in the direction the girlwas waving them in. The girl stared after them for as long as she could see them. 

They had all noticed it, but Seiya was the first one to comment on all the attention they were getting. "I guess if we want to be famous, we'd better get used to it." The other two reluctantly agreed. 

Finally it was their turn. It had taken them a week to find instruments that they could play. They entire time they were figuring out instruments they were coming up with a song. One that spoke of how they felt. How cold they felt without Kakyuu. How blind they felt because they couldn't spot the most important person to them on this world. Even though they knew this was where she was. How they felt time was their enemy. They knew Galaxia was coming, if she wasn't already here. They stepped up onto the stage. Looking around Yaten spotted a keyboard and went over to it, Taiki picked up the guitar that was resting its stand. Seiya went to stage center. Closing their eyes, and taking a deep breath they focused on the message they were trying to send. 

"Next up, The Three Lights!" 

The stage lights came up and shone down on them. They opened their eyes, and then sang from their hearts. This was what they needed to do to find her.


	12. Changing Managers

Title: Changing managers  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (rivalry)  
Genre: General  
Version: pre-Manga  
Rating: G 

_Starlights and Kakyuu are, of course, Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story. _

The Three Lights had won the contest in the group division, and now they had a manager assigned to them from Tennako Music Corp. who was the sponsor of the competition. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki sat quietly across the table from Ms. Yuuki. She was outlining the publicity campaign that she had devised. Seiya was trying to pay attention, but she was sure that they weren't going to have a say in what was planned. So, instead of listening, her mind kept playing the past six months over in her head. 

They had recorded two singles, and had appeared in a commercial. Yaten had loved the photo shoot for the singles covers, even though none of them had approved of the poses that Ms. Yuuki had chosen for them. Taiki was complaining because she was having to cut back on her college courses, and was talking to the college about taking the rest of them on-line if the group gets even more famous. The Three Lights had become a hit over night. It was just what they had wanted, but Seiya felt very frustrated with Ms. Yuuki. _'She never listens to us, or gives us a chance to express our own ideas. But I should listen to what she has in store for us now.'_ Seiya drew her attention back to the meeting just in time to hear Ms. Yuuki's newest idea. 

Opening her folder and getting out a pen, Ms. Yuuki started. "So, I think we need to have some rivalry among you. It's a good way for people to get to know you. They also will start buying merchandise for the one they like the best. So, tell me, what do you compete with each other about?" She looked at them expectantly. 

Yaten and Taiki looked at Seiya expectantly. She was supposed to be the leader. Seiya looked back them, drawing a blank. Turning back to Ms. Yuuki, she gave the only answer she could think of, but one that she knew Ms. Yuuki wouldn't accept. "We're so very different, that we don't really so much as compete with each other as compliment." 

Ms. Yuuki's eyes narrowed and the smile left her face. She liked being the manager of up and coming bands, especially when they were really talented, but not when they didn't do what she wanted. She felt like screaming at them, but kept her tone civil. "Then we shall make up some." 

Seiya decided to not give into her this time, and when she answered she tried to keep the aggravation out of her voice. "No, I don't think we should. Surely there are other ways to promote us." They went back and forth with Ms. Yuuki until all agreed that they had reached an impasse. 

As Ms. Yuuki shut her folder and the Three Lights left the room, she let her frustration show on her face. They were starting to rebel too much for her. She was the one who had made them what they were, and she was ready to hold that over their heads. They had no one else to turn to. 

Later that evening, when Taiki was home, and Yaten had finished all the work for her last commission, they sat at the table. Seiya sighed. "I can't do it. There is no way I can stomach any more deception. We are already play one role." 

Yaten and Taiki nodded in agreement. "We can't. So what do we do? Ms. Yuuki won't stand for us not doing her things her way." The frustration was very evident in their voices. 

Seiya thought for a moment, and finally answered uncertainly. "Maybe we should find a new manager." 

"But how? We don't know anyone in the business." Yaten brushed a stray hair out of her face. 

Taiki looked over at Seiya. "Maybe your modeling manager might know someone." 

"Maybe. I'll call him." Seiya went to the phone, and dialed Mr. Ryoku's number. She got his answering service. After leaving a message, she hung up the phone. "Now we wait for him to call back." 

Mr. Ryuko called them back late that evening, and set up a meeting at the restaurant where he had first met Seiya. Seiya had just finished explaining their problem to him, and they were waiting for his response. 

Mr. Ryuko took a sip from his drink, thinking about what they had said. He had been impressed at how quickly the band, one that he privately thought of as his discovery, had gained popularity. He also understood why they were having problems with Ms. Yuuki. From all that he had heard from Seiya about how they had struggled together to become something, setting up a false rivalry between them wouldn't sit well. And from what he had heard about Ms. Yuuki, she didn't compromise. _'Who do I know in the Tennako Music label that could work with these three?'_ He took another sip, looking at the three boys waiting patiently for his answer. He ran a list of names through his head. The only one he could see working with these three, and not underestimating them, was Yuuichi Tadakiichi. He would listen to them, and explain what and why things needed to be done. _'And I could get him to let me manage the photo shoots for the band. I already know the limitations of at least Seiya.'_ The fans will never know of the scars that criss-crossed across the idols chests. Seiya had explained all about the wars that had left them scared. _'Street wars are horrible. Kids shouldn't have to fight them.'_ His mind made up, he presented his choice to them. 

"The only one I think you can work with, at least with the same ability as myself with Seiya, is Mr. Yuuichi Tadakiichi. If you wish, I can explain the situation to him, present him with your request for him to take over managing you, and arrange a meeting with him." He looked at them expectantly. 

They agreed. A few days later, after another fruitless meeting with Ms. Yuuki and lunch, they met with Mr. Tadakiichi in a meeting room near his office. Mr. Tadakiichi looked them over. Once Jefuri Ryuko called him and informed him what the group wanted, he looked at their record. Their first single had sold record breaking amounts and their second was heading in the same direction. He had listened to both of them. They were good. The publicity was top-notch, just what he would expect from Ms. Yuuki. So he decided to have lunch with her to discuss the group. She told him that they were hard-headed, stubborn, and that she was considering dropping them because they were no longer listening to her ideas. Now looking at them, he could see the stubbornness that she had mentioned, but he also saw the traits the Jefuri had told him about. 

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki settled down, and looked expectantly at Mr. Tadakiichi. They had a good feeling from him. 

Mr. Tadakiichi came to a final decision. He would take them on. Jefuri would get to do the next cover photo shoot. That way there should be no conflict with the schedules. He sat down. "We all know why we're here, so let's just talk. Ms. Yuuki is ready to get rid of you. That could cause you to lose all the fame you have gained so far." He watched the surprise flit across their faces. "I can take you on, but you have to work with me. " 

Seiya answered for the group. "We are willing to work with you, as long as you are willing to work with us. Not just order us around, but give us some say in what we do. We are not just pretty dolls." Yaten and Taiki agreed with Seiya. 

Mr. Tadakiichi could hear the frustration in the boy's voice. He knew just how overbearing Ms. Yuuki could be. Looking at the three closer, he started wondering about their ages. He looked back down at the file, and saw they were old enough to still be in high school. 

"I agree, we reach decisions together, but we also listen to each other. Now, what high school do you attend? We need to inform them as I see Ms. Yuuki has not contacted them yet." 

The three of them looked at each other. Taiki answered for them. "We are not in a high school. We need to work so we can afford to have a place to live and food to eat, since we don't have family around here." 

Yuuichi thought for a moment. "Going to high school is a must. It would give the wrong image to your fans if it was found out that you are not, or have not." 

Yaten thought about all her responsibilities at the apartment complex. "Can it wait until we make more of a name for ourselves?" 

He nodded thoughtfully. "When you can support yourselves on you earnings as musicians, you start back at high school, agreed? Shall I arrange for you to attend Azabu High School? It's near here." 

Yaten and Seiya looked at Taiki. She sighed. She would drop out of college if that was she had to do, but she would try to do both. High school during the day, college at night when they were free. She signaled her agreement to her partners. Seiya looked back at Mr. Tadakiichi. "Agreed." 

The rest of the meeting went well. They hashed out many of the little details. 

At the end of the meeting, Yuuichi watched them leave. He didn't regret taking them on. _'I think we shall work wonderfully together.'_


	13. Not that one

Title: Not that one  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (Lyrics)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story. "Patron Saints of Liars and Fakes" by Fall Out Boy was used without permission._

Mr. Tadakiichi caught up with them at the apartment. As he came in the door he started speaking excitedly. "I've great news! I got an album deal for you." 

He strode across the room and set down a folder and a CD. "We can use all the songs that you already have. But we need one more to finish off the album. So I thought you could cover a song from another artist. There is an American band that is looking for a break in the Japanese market for their songs. It is the 'Fall Out Boy '." 

"Cover a song from another group. Can't we write another one for the album?" Yaten sounded uncertain. 

Their manager shook his head. "There is not enough time. We start recording in two days. You won't have enough time to compose one once we get started, " He passed out the papers that were in the folder he set down on the table. "Now this is the song that I chose. It is a little bit different from your normal type, but I think it would be good for you to branch out before you are stereotyped." 

Seiya looked down at the paper. The first thing that caught her eye was the title "Patron Saints of Liars and Fakes". _' I don't like the title. Maybe I can get over it if the lyrics are any good.'_

She scanned down the lyrics. By time she reached the end she was shaking her head. Yaten and Taiki were doing the same thing. 

Taiki figured she better break it to Mr. Tadakiichi before Yaten. "It just won't go with the rest of the songs on the album. I don't think we can do it." 

Mr. Tadakiichi picked up the CD. "Here listen to the song. Hearing it might change your opinion." 

Yaten directed him to the CD player. They all sat down at the table to listen to the song. When it was finished Seiya's opinion hadn't changed. 

"No. We can't sing that one. It doesn't convey the message that we want to pass on." Yaten sounded patient. 

" It doesn't have the ideas that we want our public to learn from us." Taiki took up after her. 

"And our fans listen to what we say. And while this one doesn't give a bad lesson, it is not one we want to teach." Seiya finished for them all. 

Their manger looked at them carefully, examining their faces. When he saw how set they were he pulled out another set of papers and gave it to them. "Here is a list of other songs that I can easily get permission for. You only have two days. Make your decision quickly." 

With that he retrieved his CD and left the apartment. The Three Lights looked at the list of songs and their attached lyrics. 

"Well, we better get plowing through this. Maybe one of them will have a the message we need."


	14. Cover Song

Title: Cover Song  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (candle)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story. "Candle on the Water" is owned by Disney, the Music and Lyrics are by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn. It was used without permission._

Seiya settled the headphones over her ears and flipped the radio onto the kid's station. The music was almost always upbeat so it was easy to run to. She was almost back when she heard it. A song she wished they had written. Listening closely she inscribed the name into her memory. When she walked into the apartment she went directly to the computer. Yaten would get onto her for not showering first, but this was important. She had to find that song. 

By time Yaten and Taiki wondered out of their rooms, she was printing it up. She jumped out of the computer seat and headed to the shower before Yaten could make even a peep. As the shower rained down on her the words to the song kept playing over and over in her head. She finally gave in and started to sing along. "I'll be your candle on the wa-a-ter-r-r, My love for you will always burn-n-n , I know your lo-ost and dri-ifting-g..."_ 'And you are. But we will find you. Kakyuu. We will find you.'_

"Your songs are great, don't misunderstand me. But you need another one for the album. It is fine to cover a couple of other peoples songs. Here is a few choices. I can easily get permission, and we'll be set." He tapped the list of songs sitting in front of him. 

The Three Lights sat listening to their manager repeat himself. He had been preaching this idea for the past week. Yaten and Taiki looked at each other and then Seiya. They felt like they risked sounding like a scratched CD with their repeated refusal of the idea. 

Yaten started first in her most patient voice. "None of these songs express the ideas we want to get to our public." 

Taiki followed her as usual. "They don't send the correct message that we want our listeners to hear." 

Then it was Seiya's turn. "Our listeners pay attention to what we say, and none of these have the values we want them to learn. More to the point, they have values we don't want them to learn in them." 

Yaten continued. "So we just can't sing them." 

Mr. Tadakiichi looked like he was ready to explode. "Look you don't have time to write another one before we start recording." He threw out his ace card. He knew how much they wanted to record this album. "We've got to get one more, or they will cancel the whole thing." 

Seiya looked thoughtful. "Does the song _have to_ be off this list?" 

Mr. Tadakiichi's gaze bored into her. "Do have another one? Something that is not on this list?" 

Seiya nodded cautiously. Yaten and Taiki were shocked, and their manager looked overjoyed as he said "Then spit it out. What is it?" 

Sounding uncertain Seiya replies "It is called "Candle on the Water". It's a Disney song. Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn wrote it." Looking at her partners she continued. "It is from a show called 'Pete's Dragon'. It carries the right message and values." 

Mr. Tadakiichi settled down into a chair. "Disney. That will be a tricky one. I have a couple of friends though. I should know in two days." He gave all three of them a laser eyed look. "In the mean time, you need to practice it. AND find a back-up if this one falls through." 

All three of them nodded in agreement.

Yaten and Taiki were sitting across the table from Seiya. The argument had started as soon as they had gotten home. Seiya finally went and got the lyrics she had printed up out of her room. She unfolded them and pushed the paper across the table. 

"Look at the words!" She was practically yelling. 

They pushed it back to her. Yaten replied in the same tone. "It's a song. Sing it to us!"

Seiya compressed her lips for a moment to keep the sharp reply for coming out. When she had her temper back under control she scooped up the paper, even though she didn't need it. "Okay I will." 

After taking a deep breath to finish calming down she started.

_"I'll be your candle on the wa-a-ter-r-r  
My love for you will always burn-n-n  
I know your lo-ost and dri-ifting-g,  
But the clouds are lifting-g-g  
Don't give up you have somewhere to turn-n-n. "_

When she had finished the first verse, Taiki and Yaten were looking over her shoulder. She kept on singing. 

_"I'll be your candle on the wa-a-ter-r  
Till every wave is wa-arm and bri-i-i-ght  
My soul is there beside you-u,  
Let this candle guide you-u  
Soon you'll see a golden stream of li-i-ight"_

Taiki was nodding her head in agreement. Yaten took a firm grip on the chair. 

_  
"A cold and friendless tide has fou-ou-nd you-u  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you do-own  
I'll paint a ray of hope arou-ou-nd you-u  
Circling in the air-r-r, lighted by a prayer-r-r"_

Yaten was nodding along with Taiki. 

_"I'll be your candle on the wa-a-a-ter-r  
This flame inside of me will gro-o-ow  
Keep holding on-n-n, you'll make it  
Here's my hand so take it-t-t  
Look for me rea-ea-ching out to sho-o-ow  
As sure as rivers flo-o-o-w,  
I'll never let you go-o-o-o  
I'll never let you go-o-o-o  
I'll never let you go-o-o-o-o-o" _

When Seiya stopped singing all three of them had silent tears tracing down their faces. Yaten was the first to break the silence. Her voice was full of tears. "I will never let her go." 

Taiki just nodded. Seiya finally looked up at them. "Well? Can you sing it? Will it be okay?" 

Both gave her a watery smile. "Yes, I think it conveys our message quite well." 

Taiki ran a hand through her hair. "Where did you find it?" 

Seiya told them the story of the morning run and a long internet search. 

The only problem they faced now was finding a back-up. 

When they were getting ready to practice in the studio two days later, Mr. Tadakiichi came bustling in. His face gave nothing away no matter how hard they looked at it. Opening up a folder, he pulled out sheet music. "This is the song I want you to practice today." He placed the music on the stand. "You don't have much time to learn it." 

Holding their breaths, they looked at the title. "Candle on the Water" Their eyes met and then they smiled. Seiya looked at Mr. Tadakiichi. "Okay, we'll get started right away. And thanks for getting this one for us." 

He looked at them for a moment. "You're welcome. Sing it well. My little girl wants to hear it." 

Taiki smiled. "We'll do our best."


	15. Similar Scents

Title: Similar Scents  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (Kinmoku)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga - Pre-stars on Kinmoku  
Rating: G 

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story._

A/N: _In my universe I have create 2 more Sailor Stars - StarProtector (Maya) and StarDestroyer (Celene) _

The party was fabulous. It was at a large mansion just in the outskirts of Tokyo. Yaten stood looking over the sweeping gardens that fell away from the house. She still wasn't why they had been invited. Turning back around to face the room she had just left she saw Seiya and Taiki strolling through the room. They looked completely at ease. _'It is almost like all those political luncheon back on Kinmoku. Walk, talk, and don't offend anyone. All that is missing is Kakyuu in the corner with Maya and Celene sitting next to her try to make her laugh.'_

Taking her glass she slipped the rest of way into the beckoning garden. As she strolled the paths she took time to stop and smell the flowers. It was the first time in days that she let herself relax. She had worked her way about half way through the garden when she caught a whiff of a familiar scent. Following the smell she came to a large bush with light purple blooms. She remembered Ms. Kaiko tell Taiki that this type of flower was called a lilac. _'That is one nice thing about looking like men. They don't expect us to know the names of their flowers.'_

As she lifted a bloom and took a long sniff her mind drifted back to a different plant with different colored blooms but had a very similar scent. 

Yaten was holding onto Seiya her arm so she wouldn't fall. Kakyuu was trying not to laugh. She had gotten better at walking in heels but it was still hard. Maya had moved her up from a three inch heel to a four inch heel today. She felt like she was about to tip over and fall flat on her face. 

Celene took pity on her and offered a bit of advice. "Don't look at the ground. Look around you. We are in such a wonderful garden. Doesn't your family own a large garden or nursery?" 

Tearing her eyes off the ground Yaten looked around. As she felt herself balance she released her death grip on Seiya's arm. "Yes, we do. It is a nursery. We have plants from around the world there." 

Kakyuu looked interested. She whispered into Maya's ear, and Maya left. When she returned she was carrying a bottle of perfumed oil. 

Kakyuu accepted the bottle and opened it. "What plant is this oil from? Can you tell?"  
Yaten walked over to her without holding onto anything. Leaning over she sniffed, and then went through all the plants that it could be. Once she had that list in mind, she took another sniff. She narrowed down the choices again. Finally she figured out what it was. 

Smiling she gave her answer to her princess. "It is Catashin oil." 

Kakyuu put the lid back onto the bottle. "Catashin? Will that plant grow here?" 

Yaten thought about it before replying. "Yes it will." 

"Then I want one. This is my absolute favorite scent, but it was given to me as a gift. Thanks to you I now know what it is." She twirled the bottle around in her hand. "And I can also order more of this. Thanks a lot Yaten." 

The bush had been ordered and planted. The next year it bloomed deep red flowers and gave off its rich intoxicating scent. 

Yaten looked at the pale purple flowers that hid the rich smell. _'They would look beautiful in a vase. I'll have to order some for the room'._ That decided she strolled back to the party. 


	16. Party Dresses

Title: Party Dresses  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (cross dressing woes)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story._

The party had run later than any of them had expected. They finally were able to get home around nine o'clock at night. After coming in the door they all had changed into comfortable cloths for lounging in, and plopped on the couch and chairs. 

Seiya stared wistfully at the other two. "Weren't all those dresses beautiful?" 

Taiki thought back to all the dresses they had seen that day. "Yes they were. Especially the ones with the long flowing skirts." 

Yaten shook her head in disagreement. "No, the ones that really caught my eye are what they call a pencil-skirt. Those really flatter a figure nicely." 

"Only if you don't have any extra weight on." 

"Like you have anything to worry about, Seiya." Yaten said while still looking at the skirt in her mind. 

All three of them spoke at the same time in wistful voices. "I wish I could wear one." 

Their eyes connected across the room. Seiya spoke first. "I'm tired of this masculine look. I so want to look like myself.." 

The other two nodded in agreement both thinking of the outfit of their choice and how comfortable it would be. 

Taiki was the next to break the silence. "I would know how to act." 

Yaten continued her thought. "And I wouldn't have to think about it all the time. I could just be myself." 

They all gave a heartfelt sigh. They knew they couldn't change what they did, but didn't stop them from wishing.


	17. The photo shoot

Title: The photo shoot  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (tiger lily)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story. _

The Three Lights left the recording rooms and headed for Mr. Tadakiichi's office. He wanted to meet with them about the album cover and inserts for the CD. When they got there he directed them into a near by conference room. Once they had settled around the table he began. 

"I have scheduled the photo shoot for next Wednesday. Do you have an idea already in mind?" He laid down a couple of different layouts for the cover design. 

Yaten leaned over to look at what he had prepared. _'How to make it subtle, but still get our message across?'_ The image of red hair girl running across a star field with the three of them chasing after her for the front and her standing among them on the back came too mind. _'Not quite subtle enough I suppose.'_

Seiya came up with the first idea. "How about all of us hopping into a convertible?" 

Mr. Tadakiichi considered the idea. "That has merit. How about we just take pictures that deal with all of your songs, and then make a collage of them?" " 

Seiya looked thoughtful. "It's a good idea as well. How about we decided once we have finished the shoot?" 

Mr. Tadakiichi nooded in agreement. "Do you want to shoot one for "Candle on the water"?" 

All three of them nodded in agreement. Then Mr. Tadakiichi walked over to the door and asked the lady that was waiting outside to come in. 

"Okay, the next thing is to see what flowers you are going to pose with. I want to move you away from roses. They are becoming so over done. Ms. Kaiko will be helping us figure it out." 

The lady bowed and then pulled out a box that was sitting in the corner. In a calm efficient tone she told them what she was about to do. "I want to find out what colors look best with your complexion. Once we have determined that, it will just be a matter of choosing a flower that is in that color that you like. Shall we begin?" 

The whole time she was talking she had been pulling bunches of rainbow colored flowers from the box. 

"Yaten I'll start with you. Please sit over here." She indicated the chair closest to the pile she had made.

Muttering she started pulling out jewel tone flowers. "Such pale skin needs rich colors to accent it, though he may need a pastel. Jewels first." 

Once Yaten settled she started holding the different choices up to his face. She kept this up for each of them until she had all of their colors. 

"Now that we have finished the color choices, it's time to chose the flowers." 

She directed Yaten to a pile of pale blue flowers, Taiki towards the pile of violet colored flowers, and Seiya towards the reds and oranges. 

Seiya sifted through the pile looking for the perfect flower. _'This color... It reminds me of Kakyuu's hair. I wonder which color Ms. Kaiko would pick for her.'_ She pulled out two different flowers that she liked. 

Ms. Kaiko walked between them looking at their choices and making suggestions. Yaten ended up with a medium blue carnation. Taiki chose a bearded iris. Seiya was having problems deciding between a ranunculus and a tiger lily. Yaten and Taiki were staring at the tiger lily. Slowly Taiki picked it up, and twirled it around. All three of their eyes meet. Taiki looked at Mr. Tadakiichi. "For one of the covers can we have our picture taken in a field of these?" 

Mr. Tadakiichi searched their faces. _'Once they have their mind set, it's best to go along with it.'_ He nodded. "I think it can be arranged. If we can't find a field of tiger lilies, would any other lily be okay?" 

When they shook their heads no, he continued. "Does the amount of flowers matter? Could you be standing around a vase of them?" 

"That would be okay." Yaten took the flower from Taiki as he answered. 

Seiya picked the ranunculus."Then I'll choose this one." 

Mr. Tadakiichi check with Ms. Kaiko. When she gave her approval he continued. "Then we'll meet here next Wednesday at 9:00 am." 

"Okay."


	18. Hidden Scars

Title: Hidden Scars  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (Scars)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story. _

The photo shoot was going well. They had started out in the country, and were finishing in town. The photographer had chosen a small park and had set up appropriate security. Fans were able to watch but from behind a fence. 

Taking a break to grab a bite to eat and a quick drink, Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya settled at a table near their manager, Mr. Tadakiichi. The table was also near the fence. 

Keeping a pleasant look pasted on her face Yaten asked in a hushed voice. "Why are we sitting so close to them? I just want to droop and feel tired, not put up this energetic front anymore." 

Seiya answered with the same look plastered on her face. "If you noticed, all the tables are near the fence." 

With a quick look around Yaten saw that this was true. Trying not to sigh she continued her dinner. 

They were almost finished eating when they heard the commotion. It started out as a low rumble, but got louder as it approached the fence. Suddenly there was three street punks at the fence talking loudly. Mr. Tadakiichi went to find security. 

"See! They're just pretty boys. Not a man among them." 

"Yeah! If they were men they would have a least one scar to show the world." 

"They've never been in a fight. Wouldn't even know how to fight." 

The first two statements they let slide. They were, after all, true. The last one would have sent Seiya flying at them, except Taiki and Yaten both placed a hand on her arm to subtly reminded her not to. But what really kept Seiya in her seat was an unexpected defender. Sitting on the ground eating his diner from a bento box and drinking green tea, was a distinguished elderly gentleman who looked to be between seventy and eighty years old. He looked like he was out to see the cherry blossoms. 

In a calm steady voice he spoke. "Scars don't make you a man. All scars show is that their is someone out there better than you. The man you should be cautious of is the one without scars. No one has proved that they are better than that man yet." 

The three punks turned to face him and snarled. "What do you mean? If you take down the guy who gave you the scars, that proves you can take the beating and still win. You're still the best!" 

The old man sipped his tea for a moment before replying. "But for one instant you were not the best. You had lost. It doesn't matter if you won in the end. Your opponent still was better than you for just a second. And sometimes seconds are all that matter." 

He paused for a moment to let what he had said sink in. The three punks were staring at him in disbelief. Continuing he said, "Yes taking a beating and surviving to win is a good thing, but you should learn what your opponent has taught you." 

The taller of the punks regained his tongue. "What did they teach you? Nothing! You won, they lost. End of story." 

The older gentleman shook his head no once. "If you can't learn from your opponent, then you will never learn how to keep from getting scars." 

The smallest punk jumped in. "What does this have to do with them? They don't have any scars. "  
He continued with a sneer. "How can they learn from their opponents if they don't have any, or try to get any?" 

The old man gave the barest hint of a smile. "They don't have any scars." The statement almost a question. "Then they have never been bested. You should never assume that they have never fought. They are the type you should be the most wary of. They are the unknown." 

By time the gentleman had finished speaking security arrived and escorted the punks away. 

As they were walked away, the gentleman continued drinking his tea, and started thinking. _'Besides, there a scars you can't see. Scars that are hidden, and take an experienced eye to spot. And these three looked to be covered in them.'_ His mind drifted back to several of his friends from the war. The Three Lights had the same look about them as his friends. He knew he carried many hidden scars as well. 

Seiya made eye contact with the gentleman. She immediately recognized a kindred spirit. One who had seen battle, and had lived. Someone who knew what it was to loose a friend, or more to that battle. She bowed slightly to thank him for his defense, and to acknowledge the warrior sitting there. 

The gentleman bowed back, accepting the acknowledgment and acknowledging the boy as a warrior, too. _'They have seen battle. This much I can see in their eyes. Like many of us, they are still fighting their war if only in their dreams._

He had noticed this before. That was the day he had become their fan. When he had seen an interview on TV and they were asked about the theme of their songs, their answer, or rather, the look in their eyes when they answered had told him everything. Many of his friends had lost loved ones due to the war. The look in the Three Lights eyes could have been the mirror of his friends and his. He had introduced this band to many of his friends that were still alive. Their message helped them live a little bit easier because what they felt was being broadcast to the world. 

The Three Lights finished dinner and headed back to the photo shoot. As they left the table the gentleman wished them well in fighting their war. He stayed seated to watch the end of the shoot. He noticed that sometimes the smile actually made it to their eyes, and for just a moment the scars were completely hidden.


	19. Memories

Title: Memories  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Starlights (show business)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga - Pre-stars on Kinmoku  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story._

A/N: _In my universe I have create 2 more Sailor Stars - StarProtector (Maya) and StarDestroyer (Celene)_

Kakyuu leaned back in the seat flipping through a magazine. "Taiki! The Majin are coming to town!!I'm going to open the royal box. Do you want to come?" 

Taiki ran over and peered over her shoulder to see the two-page spread on the newest idol group.  
"Of course I want to come! Is Yaten going to be back from her trip in time to come too? She would be so upset if she missed them." 

Celene glanced up from her book and started shaking her head. "You two are so hooked. Really Princess don't you have a formal dinner to be getting ready for?" 

Kakyuu grinned back at her. "Your coming to Celene. All of my Stars are. I wouldn't leave any of you behind." 

When she finished saying that she jumped up and rushed off towards her room to dress for dinner. 

Yaten barely made it back in time. Maya and Celene paired up together as usual, refusing to go. 

"We don't want to see 4 guys dancing around and trying to sing." Their voices blended into one. They continued on until everyone was ready to go. 

Kakyuu looked at them with quiet patience on her face. "If your ready, its time to leave." 

Still lightly grumbling, Maya and Celene headed out behind the rest of them. Of course Kakyuu was right as always. They had a great time. And The Majin could sing and dance quite well. 

(On Earth..many years later.) 

Taiki shook her head trying to dislodge the memories that were flooding back. Looking at her partners, her friends, she tried not to think that they now resembled The Majin. _'Maybe she is looking through a magazine. Mayhap she will see us, and then come to our show. Then we will find her. Princess ...plee-e-ase.. come back to us. We need you. We miss you.'_

She then heard the stage hand calling. "Okay! Its time.. Three Lights on Stage."

Taiki rubbed a hand down her face. _'This is the hardest part of show business. Putting on a happy face.'_ Standing up she forced a smile and ran onto the stage.


	20. Say cheese

Title: Say Cheese  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (Cheese)  
Genre: Humor  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story. _

Looking out the apartment window Taiki noticed yet another tour group leaving the hotel near them. She always got jumpy when she saw all the cameras they were carrying. It reminded her to much of the paparazzi that followed the band. Today one family stood out to her. They convinced one of the other tourists to take their picture, and then they posed next to the bus that gave tours of the city. Then as one the whole family said something and their picture was taken. 

"That looks like a custom. I wonder what you are supposed to say before your picture is taken?" 

Taiki ponder this question for almost a week as she observed the different tour groups from the window in the morning trying to read their lips. Finally one morning, after making sure she was well disguised, she slipped out and joined them. She was quietly observing one of the families when someone tapped her on the shoulder. 

In broken Japanese the man spoke. "Will you take our picture?" 

Taiki nodded in agreement and took the offered camera. Holding it up to snap the picture she waited to hear what was said. The family waited for a moment then the Dad said "Say Cheese!", and all of them did. Taiki immediately snapped the picture. After they had thanked her and she had returned the camera, she rushed back to the apartment. 

Later Yaten and Seiya came back from different errands to find Taiki looking in the mirror and saying "Cheese!" .


	21. So, What's your sign

Title: So, what's your sign?  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (Scorpion)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G 

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story. _

Seiya turned on the TV when she returned to the apartment from her run. Half listening to the news she started making breakfast. 

"Now for the horoscopes for today. Aquarius will be lucky in all things. Today will be a good day for negotiations. Pisces..." 

Seiya moved further into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. Gathering the plates she started setting the table. The TV re-caught her attention. 

"Scorpio, you need to be careful, or you will have bad luck. Sagittarius, take it easy today. Avoid..." 

Seiya had to rush back into the kitchen to save breakfast from burning. _'I wonder what a horoscope is, and what are all those names. Scorpio, Sagittarius, Aquarius and all the ones I missed.'_

As the others dragged themselves out to breakfast, Seiya let the thoughts settle into the back of her mind. 

Taiki insisted on stopping at the bookstore on the way home from school that afternoon. She immediately went towards the science section. Yaten went off to find if they had a section on photography. She developed an interest in it because of all the photo shoots they have all been doing. Seiya stayed up front and browsed the displays. Glancing at the titles she spotted several on horoscopes. _'Looks they have Western and Eastern horoscopes. I wonder which one they were talking about this morning.'_

She picked up an example of each book. Flipping through them she choose one for the Zodiac signs and one for the Chinese signs. 

That evening Seiya curled up in the chair flipping through the books. She found out what horoscopes were. Then she started reading about the different signs. _'I wonder have you can tell what your sign is? Ah, here it is. By the date of birth. Okay... Taiki converted all of our birthdays into earth time, so I am a...'_ She flipped to the chart . 

"I am a Leo!" Seiya sounded exalted. 

Yaten and Taiki looked up from their books and asked. "What?" "Are you saying you are a lion? 

Seiya shook her head. "No, I'm looking up what my sun sign is. Now I'm going to look up both of yours.' 

She scanned down the chart muttering. "Yaten...Yaten...Yaten... You're an Aquarius. Now Taiki... you're a Gemini." 

She looked up at them. They both looked back at her with varying degrees of confusion. Taiki finally asked. "What are you talking about?" 

Seiya looked surprised for a moment. "You need to know your sun sign so you can find out what your horoscope is going to be. You know.. they list them off during the news in the morning. They tell you about your luck for the day. Stuff like that. And they also give you characteristics of the person. Their personalities and how they work with other signs." 

The other two perked up. "Really? That is cool!" 

Seiya smiled. "I'm sure it is just as much guess work as the fortune telling at home." 

"That's okay... It's still fun to read!" Yaten pulled up a chair next to her. 

"So , what sign is Kakyuu?" Taiki slid down the sofa until she was next to Seiya as well trying to see the book. 

Seiya looked down the chart again. "Taiki... what day would she have been born on here?" She glanced over Taiki.

Taiki creased her brow as she did the math. "October second." 

"Okay...Kakyuu is a Libra." 

"What does it say about us?" They spent the rest of the evening reading Seiya's books.


	22. Planning the trip

Title: Planning the trip  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (Russia)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story._

Taiki flipped through the brochure. "Okay, Yaten why did you want to go to this art show again?" 

Peering over Taiki's shoulder Yaten looked at the what page she was looking at. "I wanted to see the photograph display. It is supposed to have some of the best examples of photographic art from all around the world. It is not going to be here long. The National Museum of Modern Art is only hosting it for a month. This is the last week." 

Seiya flipped through her own brochure. "Do you think we should stay together, or can we split up?" 

Yaten smirked "Why don't we split up. That would make it harder for our fans and the papparazi to chase us, don't you think?" 

Seiya and Taiki both shook their heads. Taiki gave the bad news. "It would just let them sneak up on use easier. Let stick together." 

Seiya pinned Yaten with a look. "We are not spending all day in the photography section. There are a lot of other thing I want to see. " She turned her brochure around so that the rest of them could see the exhibit she was looking at. "Look at this. They were made by Russian jeweler Peter Carl Fabergé. It says they were a present for the Czar and Czarina." 

"Okay we'll go see the Fabergé Eggs as well as the pictures. Taiki is there anything you want to see?" Yaten looked at her as she asked. 

"I want to see the print collections. There are some from America I really want to see." 

"Okay then lets go!! My photography collection first, then the Fabergé Egg collection, and then at the end the American print collection." 

That settled they set off to the museum.


	23. The good with the bad

Title: The good with the bad  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (seasons)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story._

It was a long and eventful time at the museum. They were caught by the papparazi at the front stairs, then their picture taken with their adoring fans at the signs for each exhibit they were going to see. It almost made the trip not worth going on. Almost. 

"Those were wonderful. All the different techniques used to take the pictures. The lighting, types of film, aperture adjustments, and some things I couldn't figure out. I still have a lot to learn." Yaten blissfully plopped back onto the couch. 

Taiki stretched out next to her. "The American prints were nice too. I really like the ones by Currier and Ives. They did a good job of showing some history and parts of everyday life. But I really liked how they showed the seasons. The snow looked cold, the summer looked hot, and there were two seasons I couldn't tell apart. People were calling them spring and fall. " 

Seiya stretched out in a chair next to them. "Both were nice, but I really liked the Fabergé Eggs. They were beautiful. The jewels, metals, and enamel reminded me of really nice jewelry boxes." 

They all looked at each other again and then Taiki said what everyone was thinking. "Next time we go in some really good disguises."


	24. The best pose

Title: The best pose  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (darkness)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story._

Seiya was sitting in the stadiums seats. It was so dark here. She smiled as Taiki and Yaten practiced their poses for the up coming concert. _'I doubt that they can even see me, and the stage lights aren't all on yet.'_ Watching them up on the stage reminded her of all the concerts that Kakyuu had convinced them to go to. _'She had loved boy bands. Which is why we are posing as one. Hopefully she will hear of us, or at least hear our songs and recognize our voices.'_

She abruptly stood up and walked onto the stage. _'If she is to notice us I need to practice as well.'_ She struck her first pose center stage. _'She loved this pose. I don't know how many posters she had of the lead singer of Majin in this pose.'_ They had decided to try and use as many of her favorite poses as they could. Luckily Taiki paid as much attention to the bands as Kakyuu had. Seiya danced across the stage, passing Yaten and Taiki. All three of them seem to be weaving around each other. _'Mr. Tadakiichi tried to talk Yaten out of this one... He couldn't of known what he was going against.'_ Yaten had found a way to incorporate one of the traditional dance of Kinmoku into their act. It was chancy, but they were getting desperate. They all hoped she would be in the audience to see it. Then their search would be over.


	25. Good tickets

Title: Good Tickets  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (Mamoru)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story._

Usagi rushed into the temple. "You are all coming with me!" 

Rei, Minako, Mako, and Ami turned to look at her. Rei was the first to respond. "What happened? We have a meeting today remember?" 

Usagi nodded. "That's why I'm here." 

Ami jumped to her defense. " She hasn't been late in a long time Rei." 

Rei swished her hair over her shoulder. _'I know she hasn't Ami, but I hoped ... to take her mind off of Mamoru. I know she is worried about him being in America. She tries to act like she is fine, but.. She is acting a little to-o-o-o normal. A little too composed. Not very Usagi-ish.'_

"So where are we all going?" Minako figured someone better ask, Usagi looked like she was just waiting for it. 

Reaching into her purse Usagi pulled out five tickets. "I got the tickets for the Fantastic International Music Festival with Michiru and the Three Lights. I had eight, but I gave three of them to Mom, Dad, and Shingo." 

That caught their attention. "What seats are they?" Makoto was trying to see the tickets while she asked. "Are they in the very back?" 

Usagi shook her head and turned the tickets so Makoto could see them better. Mako's eyes widened as she read the seats. The rest of the girls crowded around to see. Rei asked the question they were all thinking. "How did _you_ get first level, center stage tickets?" 

Usagi smiled. "Michiru and Haruka of course." 

Makoto sat next to Usagi. Minako was on the other side of her. Ami sat next to Minako and Rei brought up the end. All of them noticed the shadow that seemed to have lodged permanently in Usagi's eyes. Rei glanced at the stage. _'If these three give her some happiness, a moment to forget that Mamoru is not here... I hope we get to go back stage.'_

Seiya looked at the other. This was their first concert since they released their latest album. Looking at the play list she smiled. _'Taiki included the cover song.'_

"Three Lights, you're on." The stage hand walked back to the wings. 

All three of them looked at each other. "Don't forget, poses, and emotion. We need to be heard." When she finished speaking, Seiya ran out onto the stage with Yaten and Taiki following her. The lights hit her with all their intensity, blinding her for a moment. Find center stage by memory, she struck her first pose, and let her eyes become adjusted to the lights. She knew the others were in position. She could feel them. Suddenly she was sensing more than her partners. There were other Sailors out in the audience. 

_'Are they good, have they been taken over by Galaxia yet? She has started to extend her reach here, too. Or could it be her?'_ Before she could check, the music for the first song started. All through the song list Seiya was trying to determine who was in the audience. By the end of the concert she only knew that it wasn't her princess.


	26. Nightmare

Title: Nightmare  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (maze)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga, pre-stars on Kinmoku  
Rating: G 

_Starlights and Kakyuu are, of course, Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story. Sailor Brass Fox is Raya's, but she allowed me to borrow her._

The maze was stretched out in front of them. Yaten looked at her four partners. They were looking at her. _'They are waiting on me to show them the way.'_ Looking at the entrance again she felt a strong foreboding. The power signatures was strong, unmistakable, and coming from the middle. The Princess and the Prince were in there, and there were three other power signatures. Yaten started working her way through. She was the one who knew this maze the best. Closer and closer they came to the middle. Taiki identified one of the other power signatures as White Crane. Seiya identified another one as Platinum Dragon. But no-one recognized the third.

_'Right. Skip three openings. Left. Skip one opening. Right again. Hurry, Hurry!'_ Behind her she felt the others transform. _'No time right now, must hurry. I'll transform when I get there.'_

Suddenly they heard screaming. "Galactica Wind!" "Galactica Lash!" "Galactica Foxfire!"

Yaten imagined Kakyuu wrapped in that energy whip. She distinctly remembered the feeling of pain and the draining of her energy. She picked up the pace. _'Almost there. Almost there.'_ She kept chanting it over and over again. 

Then they heard "Galactica Lash!" again, but this time it was followed by "Galactica Shock". Kakyuu started shrieking at the top of her lungs. 

They finally rounded the last turn. The Prince was wrapped in Platinum Dragon's energy whip, and his energy was shooting off at Princess Kakyuu. 

Star Fighter immediately attacked, cutting the whip. "Star Serious Laser!" 

The animamate that they didn't know spun about, her three tails swished about the bottom edge of black mini-dress. "So you finally made it here! I, Sailor Brass Fox, will deal with you." She swirled her hands in front of her. "Galactica Dream!"

As Yaten felt the attack hit, she saw White Crane pluck the starseed from the Prince. 

Yaten sat up in a cold sweat. The nightmare was back. She thought it would be gone when they arrived here on Earth. Wiping her brow, she got up to go to the restroom. Resting her head against the mirror, she took a couple of deep breath. _'That was in the past, it's over with. There is nothing I can do to save the Prince.'_ She blocked the images that the nightmare had made fresh again._ 'We will find Kakyuu.'_ Taking another deep breath, she remembered how she had taken the full blast of Sailor Brass Fox's attack. The others had succeeded in dodging it because they were behind her, but she had been sent into a nightmare, one not of her own making. She did everthing she could image to escape it, but she still wasn't sure how she had. It had taken her the whole fight to break free of that attack. When she won free, she immediately transformed, but the fight was over. Somehow they had succeeded in saving Kakyuu. They had told her the details, but she didn't remember. All she knew was that she wasn't able to help protect her princess. She had failed. 

Looking up into the mirror, she stared herself deep in the eye. "I won't fail this time. I will find and save Kakyuu." 

Closing her eyes, she whispered. "I will."


	27. The perfect disguise

Title: The perfect disguise  
Author: Sheankelor  
Theme: Starlights (Literature)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G 

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story. _

Yaten walked into the hotel room carrying a book. _'Taiki can help me. She can read this language better than I can.'_ She saw Seiya still in her sweats sitting next to the window. Shaking her head she asked, "Where is Taiki? And shouldn't you have taken a shower already?" 

Seiya didn't bother to look away from the view while she replied. "I'm heading there. Taiki is down in the lounge. Reading yet another book." 

Yaten could hear the smile in Seiya's voice. "How is ... he .. avoiding notice? I was hard pressed to make it to the elevator without being completely mobbed." 

Seiya got up and headed towards the bathroom. With a smile she said. "By being...himself." 

Yaten's eyes widened. _'She wouldn't. She couldn't. There is no way.'_ Donning on a pair of very dark shades, pinning her hair, and then placing a hat over it she headed back downstairs. _'I'll take the stairway. Hopefully the media won't be there.'_ Scampering down the stairwell she was able to slip into the lounge without anyone spotting her. She glanced around. Sure enough there was Taiki siting in all her feminine glory. Dress down to mid-calf, hair braided and coiffed, jewelry, and a pair of heels. Yaten felt a twinge of envy. _'Great disguise. Hopefully she is not caught. I need to get her back to the room.'_

She stole quietly into the room and slid up next to Taiki. Whispering at her, Yaten said, "Maker, get back to the room a fast as you can." 

Without looking at Yaten, Taiki agreed. Yaten slipped back to the stairwell. With a backward glance she saw Taiki stand up with a swirl of her skirt. Envy started eating through her again. When she got back to the room Seiya was out of the shower. 

Hands on her hips she confronted Seiya. "How could you let Taiki leave like that! After all our hard work. This could have ruined it!" 

"Taiki was out there when I came back from my run. I couldn't get near..him." Seiya was still smiling and shaking her head. 

They both turned towards the door as it opened. Taiki sauntered into the room. Yaten swept her gaze over Taiki. "Get changed before someone sees you. Then I need your help." 

Taiki grinned and went into the bedroom and when she came out again she looked like the third member of the Three Lights. "Okay, what do you want Yaten?" 

Yaten held out the book she had carried into the room. "I can't read all of this and the producer wants me to read it tonight as the opening of our show. I need your help."

Taiki accepted the book and looked at the page. "No wonder your having problem. Elizabethan English can be difficult. Who is this by? William Shakespeare?" 

She read over the monologue. "Well it sounds good. I guess he was a good writer." 

She gestured Yaten to sit down. "Lets go through this. I know you don't want to goof." 

With a sigh of relief Yaten sat down. Seiya watched as both of them started poring over the book.


	28. Granting forgiveness

Title: Granting forgiveness  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (Fury)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are, of course, Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story. _

A/N: _In my universe I have create 2 more Sailor Stars - StarProtector (Maya) and StarDestroyer (Celene). _

Galaxia noticed that the two newest starseeds were pulsing brightly. They started as soon as she had put them into the matrix. She didn't understand why they were doing it, but since it didn't break the matrix, she didn't worry about it. 

Inside the matrix the two starseeds that sat side-by-side were connected not only by the power streams, but also by the planet they were born to protect. Protector and Destroyer didn't want to settle into the matrix in which they were placed. Destroyer pushed against the bonds that were restraining her, and found that she could communicate with Protector. She felt the fury that she had been controlling inside of herself explode, and it was all directed at her former friend and partner. 

Celene started yelling at the starseed that held Maya's essences. "Why!! Why did you have to become a traitor? If you hadn't, we might have been able to win. What was so appealing that you felt you had to desert Yaten, Seiya, Taiki and myself? Why did you turn your back on Kakyuu and Kinmoku?" Her voice quieted down into sobs. "Why? You were our protector." 

Maya felt the raw anger coming from Destroyer. It mixed with her own anger at herself for being so gullible. When she responded to Celene's questions her own anger came out. "Because I thought it was the best answer at that time. I was naive enough to believe that Galaxia would leave us alone if one of us joined her. I really believed it was for the planet's best interest. We did not have the power to win against all of them, and the ones with that power were too far away to be of any help." 

Celene's answer cut like a knife. "You honestly believed her? How could you? You were the most intelligent one among us." 

As Celene continued to lambaste her, Maya wished she could go hide. She had turned her best friend against her. She attempted to move, but the matrix held her in place. Since she couldn't move, she threw up a mental shield instead. The whole time it was up she was chanting, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." over and over again. 

Celene fell silent, but she continued to seethe.

Galaxia checked on the matrix again. She smiled at the flow of energy that was hers to pull and use against anyone she wanted. While she was admiring it she spotted a section that was not channeling energy. It was the newest starseeds. She contemplated it for a moment, and dismissed them for now. She was leaving to collect one of the most powerful starseeds in the galaxy, the Prince of Earth's golden starseed. 

Standing on the sidelines of the photo shoot Seiya watched as Yaten turned neatly around holding the blue carnation that she had chosen. _'I think that one would go better with Celene. Yaten needs a more stately flower.'_ As she continued to watch, it became Taiki's turn in front of the camera. She struck a number of Kakyuu's favorite poses while holding the flower of her choice. _'That purple iris does fit her wonderfully.'_ Looking down at the red ranunculus in her hand she thought, _'And this flower is more suited to Maya than me. '_ While staring at her flower, she remember the tears and frustration all of them had finally released once they were on Earth. They all felt the traitorous acts of Maya sharply, but in the end, they had decided that she really thought she was doing the best. They had finally came to peace with what had happened the best that they could, and decided forgive her. _'But, it is still hard to forgive.'_ Then, it was Seiya's turn in the camera light. 

After they all had their individual shots, it was time for the group photo. Miss Kaiko bustled about preparing the area, placing large arrangements of tiger lilies all around. Yaten walked over to her, and whispering in her ear asked for a bunch of lilacs. Miss Kaiko walked off with a puzzled look on her face, but came back with a vase of lilac blooms. Yaten took it and placed it on the stand that was in the middle of the area. Seiya and Taiki looked at the flowers in confusion, but that went away when the breeze blew the flower's scent to them. When Miss Kaiko gave the signal that she was done, all three of them posed around the lilacs in a field of tiger lilies. 

Celene felt her anger burning out. She never could stay mad with Maya. She finally said, "I can't believe you fell for it." 

Although she was fearful of rejection, Maya slowly came out from behind her shield. Tentatively she asked, "Will you be able to forgive me?" Fearing the answer she waited. 

Celene heard her and thought about ignoring her, but found she couldn't. For what ever reason, Maya had been duped. With a sigh she answered her. "Okay. I'll forgive you. But, why did you attacked me? ME!?"

Maya felt the shame wash over her even more. The feeling flowed through the connection to Celene. "When you join Galaxia, she can control you. I could not control my own actions. I don't know if she does that to everyone, but she did it with me. I could not even think to disobey her at first. But later on I had a small part of my brain back, and was able to at least have my own thought. Trust me, the whole time I was fighting you, I was cheering you on. And I was grateful when you destroyed what I had become." 

Celene wished she could hug her friend. "That was the hardest thing I have ever done. When the rest of them save us, don't ever put me in that position again." 

Maya agreed, then she caught the rest of what was said. "Do you think they will save us?" 

"Of course. Have you ever known Seiya to loose once she set her mind to anything? And don't discount Taiki."

Maya chimed in. "Don't forget about Yaten. When she gets her temper up, well, there is no stopping her." She paused for a moment. "Do you think they can forgive me? And Kakyuu? Do you think the Princess will want me back?" 

Celene tried to sound reassuring, "I'm sure they will." 

They both fell into a content silence while they wondered what had actually happened to their friends and Princess. 


	29. The end, or a beginning

Title: The end, or a beginning  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are, of course, Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story. Sailor Moon is also hers._

A/N: I created two new sailor senshi for Kakyuu they are Protector (Maya),and Destroyer (Celene), and Jaren is her prince. 

Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki felt the darkness cutting across them, but it didn't matter. They had to protect the Princesses. They struggled against the bonds that held them. 

Maya felt it when they were added to the matrix. Talking to Celene she sounded disappointed. "They were caught." 

Prince Jaren sounded just as disappointed "But where is Kakyuu?" 

Celene tried to push back her disappointment. "Maybe she is safe. We should talk to them, and let them know where we are." 

Seiya was the first to feel them, but Yaten and Taiki wasn't far behind her. "Maya? Celene? Prince Jeran? How are you? Where are you? I can't see anything." 

Maya felt uncertain. What if they didn't trust her? They had every right to hate her. Then she felt the reassurance coming from Celene. Taking a moment to calm herself, she joined Celene in greeting them. 

Celene spoke first. "Calm down. You won't be able to break out of the matrix. The only way out is for Galaxia to remove you." 

Maya added in quietly. "But we can block the energy paths around us. Celene, Prince Jeran, and I are just waiting for the right time when it would hurt Galaxia the most. We will only be able to do it once, we think. Where is the Princess? Is she okay?" 

Maya waited for one of the three to start scoffing her about her concern. There was an awkward silence. Finally Taiki broke it. "We know she is here, with the Princess of the Sol System, and ChibiChibi. But we weren't able to protect them in the end." The last statement was spoken with remorse. 

Jaren jumped in. "She is here? On Sagittarius Star Zero?" 

"Yes, they are." Yaten answered quietly. 

"Then we need to do everything we can. We need to do our best to block out all the other starseeds around us. That is how we disrupt the flow of energy through the matrix." As she spoke Maya gave all she had into make a barrier around their small section in the matrix. Out of years of habit, the others followed her lead. 

As Seiya set up her section of the barrier, she wondered out loud, "Why don't we get them to help us?" 

Maya replied. "I don't know why you are trusting me, but even I don't know who joined Galaxia willingly. I don't want our attempt to be countered." 

"That makes sense." 

The small group concentrated on their barrier with renewed effort. 

They felt Kakyuu's presence, it was lost and feeling alone. Jaren tried to reached out and give her hug. Instead all he could do was to let her feel that he was near. "Kakyuu? Are you okay?" He knew how silly it sounded, but he couldn't help it. 

"Jaren, is that you? Are you okay? Where are we? Is that Healer, Maker, Fighter, Protector, and Destroyer?" Kakyuu sounded uncertain, but hopeful. 

"Yes it is me, my love. And we are in the starseed matrix that Galaxia has built. We are trying to block part of the energy flow, but I guess it is not hurting Galaxia that much." Jaren tried to sound as reassuring as possible. He wasn't sure if he should be happy that she was there or not. 

The rest chorused a greeting back to her. Kakyuu joined in trying to disrupt the matrix. It seemed to work for a moment, but then they felt as if they were melting. Reaching out as hard as they could they tried to hold onto each other. Then they heard a quiet plea; a soft, but compelling request for energy. Kakyuu, Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya knew it came from Sailor Moon. All of them gave her whatever energy they had left. 

The warmth was penetrating through them. All the darkness, all the pain, evaporated in the presence of this warm, gentle light. Kakyuu was finally able to see those closest to her. Yaten, Taiki, Maya, Celene, Seiya, and Jaren were all in arms reach, so she reached out pulling them to her. Closing her eyes for just a moment, she basked in the feeling of their closeness. Then, as they held onto each other, they left the cauldron and headed back to Kinmoku.


	30. A royal visit and some advice

Title: A royal visit and some advice  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Starlights (Proverb)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga - Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

_Starlights and Kakyuu are of course Takeuchi Naoko's. I just requested them to spill their guts for a while and tell their story. Serenity, Endymion, Pluto, and Small Lady are hers as well. _

Serenity paced back and forth in her bedroom. Endymion and Small Lady watched her. Every few moments Serenity would check the clock on the wall. Finally Serenity turned to face them. 

Looking right at Endymion she ordered: "Make time go faster!"

Endymion just smiled and shook his head. "They'll get here soon enough. Why don't you quite pacing and make sure that all is in ready for them?" 

Serenity stared at him for a moment. She knew that he was just trying to find her something to do so time would go by faster. _'So time will pass faster... Well if that is the only way to do it... then I'll try it.'_

She walked to the door. Pausing with it open she turned back to them. "Thanks. I knew you could find a way to speed up time." Then grinning she went down the hall. 

Endymion looked down at the little girl curled up next to him. Her eyes were wide with shock. Reaching down he drew her into a hug. 

Then with a smile evident in his voice he tried to comfort her."It's okay Small Lady. Mama will go back to being calm once Queen Kakyuu and her court arrive." _'But it is nice to see the old Usa pop out again.'_

Small Lady hugged him back, and then after telling him thanks and bye she also ran down the hall. _'Mama wants time to go faster. Maybe she can help.'_ Her footsteps lead her quickly to Pluto's door. Pluto stepped out of the shadow when she saw who it was. 

"Nice to see you today Small Lady. How is my princess?" Pluto's voice sounded calm as normal, but Small Lady had learned to hear all the inflections in it along time ago. Pluto was happy today. 

"I'm fine, but Mama isn't." 

For a split second Pluto tensed up. Small Lady continued "She wants time to go faster. Can you do that?"

Pluto relaxed and showed one of her rare smiles. "No Little One I can't. And your Mama knows that she has to be patient. This is just one the things she used to do when she was having problems waiting." _'I'm glad you got to see her as something other than The Queen that she normally shows everyone. A little of the old Usagi is peeping through. You're not that much different from your Mama. Take a good look Little One.'_

Small Lady tilted her head. "Mama used to do that a lot or just when important visitors were coming?" 

Pluto considered her reply. "She once was a lot like you little one." 

Suddenly a small sound reverberated through the room. Pluto glanced at the nearby console. "It appears the guest have arrived. I think you should join you parents." 

"They're here?! Bye Puu." Small Lady spun about and ran towards the reception hall. _'Mama was like me... No, she couldn't have been. She is so different from me. Everyone else says so.'_

When she came through the door her Mama and Papa was standing quietly side-by-side. She crossed quickly to them. _'Mama looks like herself again.'_ After she joined them the doors opened and Queen Kakyuu and her court came in. The formal welcome began. 

Small Lady walked through the garden trying to find a little peace and quiet. She knew she couldn't visit Puu today. As she wondered through she thought she heard voices. Without conscious thought she followed the voices. She stopped when she could hear what they were saying. 

"She looks so young still." The first voice sounded surprised. 

"Yeah she does." "The second voice sounded tired. 

"But isn't that incredible. How can she be so old, but not show it?" The voice still sounded amazed. 

"Go ask a mirror", was the exasperated reply. 

She heard footsteps walking away. Looking around she noticed that she was next to one of her favorite grottoes. She slipped between two bushes and into the small clearing. Scampering up to the fountain in the middle, she stopped short when she saw a tall white haired lady. She remembered her from the formal reception. She was looking into the fountain, and letting her fingers play across the surface. Small Lady started backing up when the white haired lady glanced over her shoulder. 

With a smile the white haired lady gave a small bow. "Welcome, Princess Usagi." Peering a little closer at Small Lady, her smile broadened. "You look a lot like your Mama. I think you will grow to be just like her when you get older." 

"You knew my Mama when she was young, Ms...?" Small Lady dropped her eyes in embarrassment because she couldn't remember her name. 

Bowing the white haired lady introduced herself. "Yaten Hikari. I am pleased to meet you, Princess Usagi."

"Ms. Hikari, you knew my Mama when she was young?" Small Lady looked expectantly at Yaten. 

"Yes I did, for a brief while. And please call me Yaten, your highness." 

Small Lady asked shyly. "Could you call me Usagi?" 

Yaten's eyes softened for a moment. "Of course, Usagi." 

Small Lady walked up to the fountain, and leaned over the edge to trail her fingers through the water too. She muttered softly "I hope I do grow up one day." 

Yaten remained quiet for a moment looking for a good reply, and deciding if she should reply. She trailed her fingers closer to Usagi's. "What makes you think you won't grow up?" 

Usagi saw her vision blur as the tears welled up in her eyes. She hadn't expected Yaten to hear her comment. How could she explain her problem to a guest. She didn't know why she trusted Yaten, but she felt that she could tell her everything. Maybe it was because she wasn't part of Mama's court. As she trailed her fingers around making circles that went around Yaten's and hers she thought about it, and finally decided to trust her. 

Trying to keep the tears out of her voice she spoke in a hushed voice. "I'm 807 years old. Shouldn't I look like Mama yet? Shouldn't I be an adult already? Why do I look like a four year old?" She sniffed a little bit when she was done and looked up at Yaten. 

Yaten looked down at her and then returned her gaze to the fountain. She made circles that went around hers and Usagi's fingers. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Usagi was watching the water too. Looking away from the water, Yaten let her gaze drift around the grotto taking in all the trees and flowers. Slowly it drifted back to Usagi. 

Finally she thought she had an idea of what to say. "You shouldn't worry about growing up slowly. Look at the trees. They take a long time to grow. But they live a very long time. If you look at the little flowers that grow quickly, you'll see that they die quickly as well." 

Usagi looked up at her again, and her hand stilled. "Then I'm like a tree?" 

Yaten smiled. "Yes, you are." 

"I want to be like a bush. They grow quickly, but live a long time." Usagi pouted. 

Yaten giggled. " If we all had our wishes... You are you Usagi. You will grow up. Trust me. The only thing you should worry about is when you stop completely. That means you stop learning, living, loving... when that happens you should be concerned." 

Usagi's eyes met Yaten's as she felt the weight fall off her shoulders. "Thank you. So I'm like a tree. I take my time growing, but I will be big and beautiful one day." 

Yaten nodded. "Yes you will. Remember it will take some time, but even little trees are cute and needed." _'Though actually you are a little star, gathering your strength, getting ready to shine. And when you shine, it will be as bright as your Mother's.'_

Usagi grinned and then flicked water onto Yaten. Yaten shielded back from the spray, and sent her own back at the little princess. Smiling they spent until lunchtime in the garden playing.


End file.
